


Elope With Me

by stharridan



Series: So Alive [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elope With Me

Ichigo could hear the frantic beating in his ears as he knelt down before her. His eyes held hers, and it took every ounce of strength within him to keep from losing himself in her beauty.

_You mean everything to me._

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't say them.

_I don't care what others say._

She needed the reassurance too, but there was something in her small smile that gave him the will to push on.

Ichigo fished out a small velvet box from his pocket.

And then they fled off to the west.


End file.
